Bewitched/Two
~~Spell 1 --- Entering the Witchhood~~ Now, now, witches. Before you get too emotional in your life, you need control. To contain yourself, you need to give yourself to the Witchhood. This is not bad but it will make life much, much easier. *Go to the center of a nearby forest. Take no one with you. Make sure no one is at your destination. *Close your eyes and breathe slowly, quiet to loud *Tilt your head back and open your mouth *Start chanting: "ifkaya, malestra, koonhai, dharistra, mahishka, larues, mailto, militia, mal!" * Collapse and surrender yourself to sleep. A Witch Dream will come that will show you who you are. * When your dream releases you, you are free to go home. And remember, there is no going back once you present yourself to the Witchhood. Note - If you choose not to do the Witchhood spell, your clanmates will realize what you are and throw you out because you will lose control of your power quickly. But you will be "safe". If you do give yourself to the Witchhood, you are not "safe". Other witches and demons can find you wherever you hide. But you will have control over your power. Both choices have good and bad in them. What do you choose? IT ALL HAPPENS SO QUICKLY. I convulse and writhe but no one takes notice because the whole warriors' den has fallen down. It's almost as if it were my fault. My fault! Could it be? How so? The Clan stares in shock and almost at once every warrior runs to see what happened. I put my paws over my head. "What happened?!" Asterflight shouts. "I don't know!" I whimper. "No one does!" Asterflight runs over to help pick up the den. Aniseflower stares, wide-eyed at the accident. I can't help but blame myself. I want to help, but instead, I cower away. All the way back to a corner of the camp. Within few hours, the den is restored and it is now dusk. My apprentice test doesn't seem like in the morning, it feels eons ago. It is now time to share tongues and eat. I gingerly grab a mouse and begin sharing it with Asterflight, praying to StarClan that Aniseflower didn't come by. Thankfully, she did not and was instead eating with Sorrelfoot. Asterflight and I just talk about the old days, our pelts brushing, ginger against dark brown tabby and white, and, when we are done, he goes to grab some fresh moss, licking my ear in farewell. I wonder if he likes me. Without thinking, I pad over to the Elders' den, hoping for a story. "What brings you here, Rowanleaf?," Yewberry mrows, looking amused. "You are not an apprentice anymore." I look down at my paws. "I-" "You can join in our discussion." Basilclaw offers. I kneel down and rest on my back. "What are we talking about?" The answer is obvious. "The Warriors' Den's crash." Chervilstep explains. Basilclaw leans in closer. "We might know what caused it." I shiver a little and immediately want to smack myself. "Really?" "Yes," Yewberry whispers. "Have you ever heard of Witchery?" I had but I didn't know what it was. I shake my head. The three elder she-cats looked at each other gloriously. "Poor, innocent she-cat. Are you sure you want to hear of this?" Chervilstep asks me lightly. Just get to the point! "Y-yes." I nod. Basilclaw gives her gray tabby pelt a quick wash and then stares at me with her never ending green eyes. "There is a cruel line of blood that runs in HerbClan - Witch blood.," Witch blood? What was that? "A witch can only be a she-cat; they can control other cats' minds and do anything they please whenever they want, however they want, and whatever they want. They are dangerous." She gives me an expecting stare. "So...you think a witch caused the Warriors' den to fall?" I question slowly. "We think it," Chervilstep meows flicking her tail to all of them. "The Warriors' den was well supported! Bayleaf was there and it was totally fine." The tortoiseshell elder lashes her tail, amber eyes flaring. "So we have a witch in our Clan." Yewberry whispers with a wild look in her eyes. I gulp. StarClan, what is wrong? Do we really have an enemy with in is. Is it....Aniseflower? remember the way the lithe she cat was staring at the den as it fell. But why did I convulse. I clear my throat. "I will be leaving now." I mutter as I stagger out of the den. It is hard not to notice the Elders' expressions of success as they scared yet another innocent young one. But it is especially hard not to notice Chervilstep's ominous stare at me as I leave. Are we in danger? By Foxpaw Category:Fanfiction Category:Cancelled Fanfiction